The present invention relates generally to fastener driving tools operated by pneumatic, combustion, electric or powder-activated power, and more specifically to such a tool having a simplified construction.
Fastener driving tools of this type, and particularly pneumatically powered tools, include a metal housing and a separate magazine portion, made of plastic or metal, which is attached at respective ends to the main housing and the handle. Typically, fasteners are employed in this attachment, which adds cost and assembly time to the manufacturing process.
Another design factor of such fastener driving tools is that ergonomics plays a large part in the configuration of the tool. Users often grasp the tools for extended periods during the day, or at least for long periods of intermittent use. As such, the balance and grip of the tool are significant to user satisfaction. Ideally, the tool should be easy to hold without slipping. In the case of conventional pneumatic tools, the handle is a generally cylindrical metal tube which also functions as part of the pressurized air conduit. By the same token, this type of handle construction lacks the ergonomic and positive gripping qualities users desire. Supplemental resilient or rubber-like sleeves or grips have been provided for pneumatic power tools, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,332,156 and 5,954,142. However, a drawback of such grips is that, in some cases, the resilient grip sleeve can rotate relative to the handle.
Combustion-powered fastener driving tools are known with molded housing halves, as disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,412, which is incorporated by reference here. In such tools, each housing half includes a portion of the main fastener driving portion, the handle and the magazine. This type of construction is not as suitable for pneumatic tools, where metallic construction is used to accommodate the relatively high operational pressures.
Another design criteria of fastener driving tools is that when not in use, the user often needs to hang the tool on his belt or on other objects such as ladders, scaffolding or the like at a jobsite. In the case of tools used to install molding, chair rails and other trim, it is important to be able to maneuver the tool into tight places. As such, large protruding hooks are undesirable. A related objective is to be able to hang the tool from either tool side, depending on the job situation and whether the user is right or left-handed.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an improved fastener driving tool construction featuring a combined handle grip which adds gripping comfort and adhesion to an existing tool handle.
A related object of the present invention is to provide an ergonomic grip as described above which is provided with an integral fastener magazine to reduce assembly costs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fastener driving tool featuring a removable belt hook which is mountable on either side of the tool.
The above-listed objects are met or exceeded by the present fastener driving tool, which features a supplemental overgrip or ergonomic grip which fits over an existing handle of the tool. It is preferred that the ergonomic grip and a magazine are formed in a single pair of clamshells which overlie the handle. To facilitate the gripping of the ergonomic handle, a resilient gripping portion is provided and is located between the handle and the ergonomic grip so that resilient material projects through openings in the ergonomic grip. Also, the clamshells are secured to the tool without the use of designated fasteners. An optional belt hook is provided which releasably clamps to either side of the tool for use by right and left-handed users, especially where worksite maneuvering space is at a premium.
More specifically, the present invention provides a fastener driving tool including a housing including a fastener driving portion and a handle connected to the fastener driving portion. A pair of clamshells is provided which are configured to form an ergonomic grip over the handle and also forming a fastener magazine, such that the ergonomic grip and the magazine are integral in each clamshell. The clamshells are secured to the tool by an endcap without the use of special fasteners. A belt hook is available which releasably attaches to either side of the tool.